


Day Five: Rosewater

by smirkdoctor



Series: Smirk’s Twelvetide [5]
Category: Little Women (2019)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, rose-scented fantasy, seriously go see this movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22004986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smirkdoctor/pseuds/smirkdoctor
Summary: Taking a break from his grandfather’s business in London, Laurie engages his sense memory.
Relationships: Theodore Laurence/Amy March
Series: Smirk’s Twelvetide [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582108
Comments: 10
Kudos: 111
Collections: Twelvetide Drabbles 2019





	Day Five: Rosewater

Laurie nudged the box of Turkish delight with his fountain pen; another meaningless gift from a client.

He flipped the lid, contemplated the pieces, noted one topped with a dried rosebud. His fingers, no longer soft with leisure, moved to hold it under his nose.

_ Amy _

Not childhood Amy. European Amy.

A charming, beautiful woman who dabbed rosewater behind her ears and chastised him for indolence. 

Amy who stirred a physical longing that was never part of the “love” he felt for Jo.

He licked the jellied surface lightly, closing his eyes as his body responded and his fantasy deepened.

**Author's Note:**

> I certainly never thought I’d write Laurie/Amy fic but THIS MOVIE, y’all. I am a devotee of Florence Pugh’s Amy and I can’t stop thinking about this pairing who, in Greta Gerwig’s words, just “want to fuck!” 
> 
> Don’t believe me? See https://www.theatlantic.com/entertainment/archive/2019/12/greta-gerwigs-little-women-finally-gives-amy-her-due/603886/ then see the movie.


End file.
